Curtain or drapery tiebacks typically are placed around a window curtain or drape to pull the fabric towards the sides of a window, door, or similar opening. With a window, this positioning allows natural illumination to enter the room. They also can provide some decoration to the room.
Curtain tiebacks available at present on the market are limited, however. Curtains are gathered in only one position. Further, many curtain tiebacks are designed to be mounted on a wall or frame, which requires tools and measurements for a relatively permanent installation in a fixed position (i.e., not easily changed). Damage to the wall results, and when such devices are removed, holes frequently are left in the wall.